


Our Resonance

by XQR



Series: Resonance [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XQR/pseuds/XQR
Summary: Fluff sequel to Deep Resonance:Beerus confronts Whis and finds out how the angel really feels about the incident and more. He also admits a few things of his own.
Relationships: Beerus/Whis (Dragon Ball)
Series: Resonance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127822
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Our Resonance

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially chapter 2 of Deep Resonance, which I highly recommend reading if you want to truly experience the feelings I’m getting at here. This is the optional sap chapter, but I know some people ain’t about that life, so let’s keep it separate.

“Goku, come here.” Beerus waved him over.

“What’s up, Lord Beerus? Can we have a break now?”

“I suppose. I want you to take me to the Sacred Planet of the Kais.”

“Oh, ok. Why?”

“Because I want to go.”

“Why didn’t you ask –“

“Goku, shut up and take me there. And don’t tell Whis when he gets back.”

“Is Vegeta coming?” Goku looked back at the other saiyan, who was stretching while he waited to see if Goku was coming back to spar.

“No. Yes. Yes, he can come and keep you entertained.”

So, for the second time in the span of a few days, the kais had their afternoon tea interrupted by unexpected guests.

Shin’s confusion was evident, but he still got up and greeted them in his usual polite manner. “Lord Beerus, Goku, Vegeta. How are you all today?”

“Wonderful,” Beerus said. “Goku, Vegeta, go and amuse yourselves, and _don’t_ make a mess of the planet.”

“Yes, sir!” The pair made themselves scarce.

Shin’s eyebrows continued to climb higher as he watched the scene before him. “Just the other day I saw Whis, but not you, and today here you are without him. Don’t tell me you’ve lost _him_ this time?”

“No, nothing like that. I’ve come to chat.”

“About what?” Shin asked.

“About Whis. Which is why I made Goku bring me here while he’s off on Earth having a repeat of his dessert date with Bulma.” Beerus sighed. “He wouldn’t shut up about the hazelnut ice cream he didn’t get to try, as if it was _my_ fault the Grand Minister put me in a pocket dimension!”

“Well, I’m glad to hear Whis is back to his normal self.”

Beerus snapped his fingers. “Precisely! He wasn’t his usual self the other day. He –“ Beerus stopped short when he realised he didn’t want to tell others about their hug. It was a special moment between the two of them that no one else needed to know about. “He said he missed me, which isn’t something he often says, and Goku said you sent him to babysit Whis! I found that hilarious!” Beerus suddenly became serious. “So, tell me, why _did_ you send Goku?”

Shin motioned for Beerus to sit with them at the table. “There were a few things that day that made us a little worried to be honest. Whis skipped over a few things that he usually wouldn’t, like checking the moment the planet was destroyed using his staff. Thinking back on it, you would have expected him to call ahead before he arrived, but he didn’t. I suppose we just noticed a lot of things that weren’t very Whis-like that day.”

Kibito spoke up, “He had lost a lot of composure. His touch-down was heavy-footed, and he _collapsed_ into a chair – he didn’t wait to be offered the seat, and he slumped in it like…” Kibito trailed off as he realised the best comparison was Beerus, a comparison he couldn’t bring himself to voice.

“It really was very concerning,” Shin continued. “So, we sent Goku along for the company. You know Goku can talk about anything, and is very positive. We thought he would be a good influence and make sure Whis didn’t spiral into dark thoughts.”

Kibito grimaced as he remembered their conversation. “He really had started to think that the worst case scenario was possible.”

“And that concerned him?” Beerus asked in a mumble to himself.

“I don’t presume to know how he acts when you’re alone, but Whis cares a great deal about you, Lord Beerus,” Kibito said. “It was very much evident that day.”

Shin nodded. “Does that surprise you, Lord Beerus?”

Beerus realised that he’d wandered off in his thoughts, and perhaps looked a bit lost in front of the kais. “Well, of course I know he cares! It’s his job to care, isn’t it?” Beerus tried to make it seem like nothing was out of the ordinary. “Can you just imagine if I died? The hassle that’d cause for Whis! I imagine the thought of changing gods sounded like such a pain in the ass, he was praying to Grand Zeno that I was alive and well.”

Shin and Kibito exchanged a glance. Was Beerus trying to give Whis some face? Was he trying to see if they’d refute his words?

Shin decided he had to be the one to speak up. “Lord Beerus, you came here saying you wanted to talk about Whis. We’ve given you our assessment of his behaviour. Do you have any other questions?”

“Yeah, _you_ tell me how things went down with the Grand Minister. Of course, I got to hear Goku’s version of events up until you two left him, and then Whis re-told the whole story, and naturally both accounts matched up, but I’d like to hear your version too. Just for the sake of it, while I’m here.”

Shin gave his account, and he felt like this was the most attention Beerus had ever paid to anything he’d said.

At the end Beerus hummed and nodded. “Well, he’s right, it’s all he could do was be thankful to have me back.”

“It seemed like he wanted to get back to you as soon as possible,” Shin said.

Beerus nodded, deciding he’d heard enough. “Well, thank you both for telling me more. I should get back before Whis does.”

“…You’re welcome.” Shin was just slightly bewildered that they received a thank you.

For a short-lived moment the kais believed Beerus had been working on his manners, but seconds later he was yelling for Goku and Vegeta to return, and they retracted their thoughts.

**ooo**

“How was the hazelnut ice cream?” Beerus asked once they were alone.

“Sublime. You will have to come with me and experience the whole dessert parlour sometime. The menu is comically oversized, and the combinations are endless. I know you’ll enjoy creating something for yourself rather than have me pick something for you.”

Beerus couldn’t help but stare fondly at Whis, thinking about how well he knew what Beerus would like.

“My lord?”

Beerus snapped out of it. “Yes, I should get out more. I mean, I’d like to go with you.” He continued munching on the mochi Whis had brought back, having requested more of his favourite ones from last time. “Did Bulma say anything?”

“About last time?” Whis asked. “She asked after you, and I told her you’d slept through it. It also turns out I _did_ go through a glass ceiling on my way out, but she said it was all sorted and they were waiting on new panes to be delivered. I suppose I should be glad they allowed me back in.”

Beerus scooted his chair closer. “I visited the kais today to ask after you, because I was concerned.”

Whis looked at him. “Am I doing something to concern you, my lord?”

“You’re very good at concealing your feelings, especially when it matters. When it’s something that doesn’t matter, you’ll make your feelings known – like when I steal the last piece of food. But if it _really_ bothers you, it’s a lot more subtle. I know that what happened the other day bothered you, and apart from what happened immediately after we were reunited, I haven’t noticed anything else.” Beerus narrowed his eyes as he peered at Whis. “It’s almost like you’re trying too hard not to show any emotion. In the past when I’ve pissed you off, I’ve known about it for several days, but something like _this_ happens, and you’re over it with just a hug and a few words? I don’t believe it.”

“What would you like me to do?” Whis asked. “Hug you every morning and say how glad I am that you haven’t been whisked away again?”

Beerus frowned and spent a few moments deciding how to respond.

Whis got there first. “No, you wouldn’t like that. I know you wouldn’t, because the way you tensed when I hugged you made me think maybe I shouldn’t have been so bold.”

Beerus found his words quicker this time. “It was unexpected was all! I, uh, I appreciated the gesture after when I thought about it some more.”

“And what have you concluded after your discussion with the kais? Surely they gave you some good advice.”

“Uh, no, they didn’t… They told me how out of sorts you were, and put a few more details into the story that you’d left out. Well, I guess some of them were ones you didn’t know.”

“In that case, I’ll ask again; what can I do to relieve you of your concerns?”

“Just…” _be yourself?_ But Whis was being himself! Stubbornly hiding his feelings as always, as his angel upbringing probably taught him. “Hold on.”

Beerus got up and pulled Whis to his feet before wrapping his arms around him. “There, now _I’m_ the one who initiated the hug, so you can hug back all you like.” He rested his head against Whis’s chest as he felt the other reciprocate.

They stood like that for a minute in silence, Beerus quite enjoying the warmth of being held like this, but eventually he couldn’t keep quiet anymore. “This is long enough, right?”

Whis let go. “I suppose so.”

“I need more time to think, but… I,” Beerus pressed his face into Whis’s chest again, “I care about you too, and when you’re not happy, it makes me unhappy too.” He pulled away. “I’m going to bed.” He strode out of the room. “No, I’m having a bath first!”

First he needed a nice long soak in the hot water, because all of his best ideas came to him in the bath, or so he believed. The heat of the water also made him feel better about how warm he felt after being so embarrassingly sappy moments ago; at least now he could blame his reddened complexion on the water. His happy/unhappy comparison was not well-articulated in his opinion, and he needed to phrase it better if he tried to deliver the same sentiment again in the future. And he certainly was going to say it again to drive the point home, and make sure Whis understood exactly what he was trying to say.

He spent his entire time in the bath running through variations of what to say before Whis called in to make sure he hadn’t fallen asleep.

Whis helped him prepare for bed as usual, their discussion limited to when he wanted to be woken, and if he’d be setting any alarms.

“Come here,” Beerus said once Whis had finished folding his clothes. “Closer.”

“Another hug before bed, my lord?”

“Something like that.” Beerus pulled Whis onto the bed and extinguished the lights. “Lay down with me.” He felt around in the darkness for Whis’s shoulder, making sure he did as he was told, and from there he found Whis’s hand, holding it gently.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he noticed he could see the faint glow of Whis’s halo, although it didn’t illuminate anything.

“Whis, what I said earlier… I meant it.” His thumb absentmindedly stroked the back of Whis’s hand. “When something bothers you, I can tell, and it unsettles me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, no! No apologising!” His tone was strict, but his voice was hushed, not wanting to disturb the quiet the darkness seemed to bring. “You’re _allowed_ to be bothered by things. I’m just trying to tell you that I notice it, and I _care_ about it. I don’t like seeing you bothered by things, and I want to help you fix whatever it is. If I can. Obviously I couldn’t fix when Grand Zeno destroyed the other universes and your siblings went back to your home planet, but I still want to help.” Beerus chuckled. “I suppose I sound rather silly right now. I mean, how many things can I _fix_ for someone like you?”

“It’s the thought that counts, my lord.”

“We’ve been together for so many millennia now, and I know we don’t often talk like this, so I thought I’d take the opportunity while it was there.”

“You don’t have to say anything. I know talking about these things isn’t something you enjoy.”

Beerus shook his head before realising Whis couldn’t see him. “No, it’s not, but I think it’s important that I do for once. I want you to know that you can talk to me about whatever. I know you like to talk to your sister, but I’m here too. When I’m here, anyway… I don’t know how you see me, but, I mean, I’m sure you realise this, but I see you as someone I can say anything and everything to. I suppose I’m trying to say that it works the other way too. After all these years you don’t have to just play the role you’ve been given, you can take some time out, and we can just be…”

Whis waited, but eventually prompted him. “Just be what?”

Beerus squeezed his hand. “You know, I thought it’d be less embarrassing saying these things in the dark. It is. A bit. But it’s still, you know, weird.”

“You don’t have to say anything. I can go.”

“No, stay. I wanted to say, that sometimes we can just be friends. We can take a break from all of this, like right now, and just talk one friend to another. It sounds weird to say this, but I’m sure you already know, I consider you to be my best friend.”

“By process of elimination, I would have drawn that conclusion, yes. You don’t have many _friends_ after all.”

“Thanks, Whis,” Beerus said sarcastically.

“Neither of us have many friends. We have colleagues and acquaintances, but people we would consider friends are in short supply. I think I would go as far to say you’re my only friend, Lord Beerus.”

“Really?”

“Well, you don’t see me out socialising with people like Kibito, do you?”

Beerus hummed. “You go out with Bulma.”

“I meant a longer-term friend. The decades we’ll see Bulma for will fade in our memories like all the other mortals we’ve sort-of befriended in the past. This is precisely why neither of us have many friends.”

“Being a god is lonely.”

“Yes, it is. But you are well-suited to it.”

“This is why I’m making sure you know you can talk to me about whatever you want.”

Whis squeezed his hand back. “I understand, you’ve made it quite clear.”

“So, will you be more truthful about how you felt the other day?”

There was a moment of silence before Whis sighed softly. “I don’t want to lose you, Lord Beerus. The universe is dimmer without you, and I don’t mean that I felt that way just because you weren’t physically there. Even when you spend decades sleeping, I begin to feel like something is missing. You do brighten up my days. Yes, sometimes we fall out over silly things like who ate the last biscuit, but we always laugh about it afterwards, and I like the fact we can still be so ridiculous after millions of years. We’re so in-tune with each other, as you’ve proven today, and I don’t want to lose that.” There was a pause, and when Whis next spoke it was even quieter. “Maybe I _am_ scared about how things would change if there was a new destroyer, but is it so wrong to want to watch you rule over this universe forever? Actually, I’m almost certain that if you were no longer destroyer, then I’d be out of a job and sent home to reset my feelings and maybe even re-train. Ah, here I am rambling…”

“You feel that deeply?” Beerus asked. “And yet, during the Tournament of Power you seemed to lord it over us that you wouldn’t be erased alongside us.”

“Oh, yes, that day was one of keeping up appearances, wasn’t it?” There was a note of amusement in Whis’s voice. “I was very lucky not to have to go through your erasure, but inside I was worried. Given what happened in the past, I thought there was a very real chance that Grand Zeno would let at least two universes perish for good. In the end I didn’t dwell on those feelings that day, because there was so much else that happened.”

Beerus nodded along. “There was, there was.”

“But the fear of losing you is always with me these days. At this point I simply try to ignore it.”

“What do you mean?”

Whis sighed. “I’m sure you’ve heard Old Kai mutter about not having peace until Goku dies. He’s said it a few times that I’ve noticed. Tell me, my lord, do you know if your link to the Old Kai is still viable?”

“I presume not, because he’s not technically in the position of Supreme Kai.”

“Which leaves you with a single life-link. Not the best life-link you’ve ever had, I’m sure you’ll agree.”

“Eh, Shin’s alright. I like that he doesn’t make me work hard.”

“I meant that he’s not the strongest kai we’ve had, and so his ability to defend himself is somewhat lacking.” Whis pulled his hand from Beerus’s. “There wasn’t much to do while you were sleeping, so I kept watch for interesting things. I don’t know if you can fully appreciate how difficult it was for me to watch the Supreme Kai take matters into his own hands regarding Buu. I know you were mad at him, and you’ve given him a telling off about it, but do you know how _I_ felt? I spent those days wondering if I’d had my last conversation with you, if I’d ever hear you yell and complain again. I was mentally preparing for everything that would have to happen after, and for your brother to come and blame me.” Whis paused and his exhale sounded a lot louder than it was. “It’s truly a hardship to be a neutral party sometimes. I remember I was considering _accidentally_ setting off an alarm, or doing something else to rouse you.”

“What stopped you?” Beerus asked, curious about the answer.

“Goku. As I watched I noticed this mortal doing his utmost, and the more I watched, the more I saw that this man _could_ find a way to beat Buu. I put my trust in him, and luckily it paid off. Perhaps you once wondered why I so easily allowed Goku to train with me after rejecting so many before him? Well, his involvement in keeping you alive was a big factor. I wouldn’t tell him this, of course. After all, I’m only telling you now.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“There was no need. You were alive and well, the emotions I’d felt were dealt with and tucked away. I’m only revealing them now because you’ve made the effort to get me here and ask.”

“It’s nice here, isn’t it?” Beerus asked, looking around at the inky blackness surrounding them.

“Mm, it feels like we’re in a pocket dimension where no one can disturb us.”

“Thank you for being honest, Whis. I’m really glad to hear more about your feelings. It’s hard to know with you sometimes. But, I think maybe I _can_ fix something for you.” He grinned, wondering if there was a look of surprise on Whis’s face. “Whis, this is an order, and you better obey it! I want you to make sure that if the Supreme Kai is ever in mortal danger that you tell me. This overrides any other order I ever give you.”

“It’s a very good order, my lord, but I think it needs just a bit more for me to remain within angel laws.”

Beerus paused as he thought about it, wishing he could get a hint. “Um, I want you to actively watch over the Supreme Kai when I’m asleep?”

“I suppose that will do. It does give me a little bit more leeway to intervene, so thank you, Lord Beerus.”

Beerus shifted closer so he could lay against Whis, and after a short pause, the angel’s arms enveloped him. “Is there anything else you wanted to talk about while we’re here?”

“Is this okay?” Whis asked, moving his arms a little to indicate what he meant.

“Yeah. It’s…” It was different, not something he was used to, but… “I think I like it.” At least, the novelty hadn’t worn off yet.

“I think I’ve said enough today. Was there anything else you wanted to say?”

“Yeah, while I’m still feeling open enough, I want to say that I don’t want to lose you either. I’ve never had to think about losing you because you’ve always seemed like the perfect angel. I’ve never even considered that you’d break a law until just now. But if you weren’t my angel…” Beerus trailed off as he spent a few moments imagining it. “God, I don’t think I could take it. You know how every time there’s a new Supreme Kai I’m always cold and mean? My new angel would have to suffer through that, and then I wouldn’t be able to bitch about them to anyone!” Beerus couldn’t help but laugh. “I think I’d have to get chummier with the Supreme Kai and bitch to him!”

“Well, I don’t want you to think about it, because I don’t intend on going anywhere.” Whis hugged him tighter. “I wondered how you would feel if I was the one to go, and now I know, so, I will never leave you, my lord. I would prefer that I live on and bear the pain of your absence than leave you alone in this world if you feel that way.”

“Whis… That’s… I think that’s the saddest thing you’ve ever said.” It made him feel something he couldn’t articulate.

“Or maybe we would perish together,” Whis whispered, “If I decide that whoever is responsible for your death should be destroyed too.”

Beerus shivered as the weight of those words hit him. “ _Whis_. God, Whis, do you hear yourself? I never want you to feel so much rage and grief that you would do something like that, but _god_ , would I love to see it.”

“I think many would love to see an angel unhinged like that. It’s almost unheard of.”

“I think I’d have to come back from the dead to watch. It’d be very sexy of you to do that for me.”

Whis hummed, and Beerus could hear the smile playing on his lips. “But I pray it never comes to that.”

They lapsed into silence and Beerus relaxed into the embrace.

“Stay with me until I fall asleep.”

“And wake you up in 12 hours as requested?”

Beerus hummed his agreement and closed his eyes. He felt Whis shift, and lips press against his crown, accompanied by a whisper of “sleep well.”

**ooo**

There was no usual wake-up call the next morning because Beerus woke of his own accord. Sort of. He woke because he was overheating, which was not normal when he always slept with the same thin blanket and his planet didn’t suffer from seasonal variations. Then he realised he wasn’t holding onto a blanket, but an arm.

“Whis?” Beerus asked, letting go of his arm and rolling over to the cool side of the bed. “You’re still here?”

“Yes, you have quite a strong grip, my lord, and I didn’t want to wake you.”

Beerus looked down at his hand while he flexed it; it did feel a little stiff. “Sorry.”

“Nothing to worry about, it’s not like I had anything urgent to do.”

“Still, it must have been boring just lying there.”

Whis got up and stretched. “I rested my eyes and zoned out. I think it’s the closest I’ve ever been to experiencing sleep.”

Beerus sat up, not quite ready to leave the comfort of the bed. “Really?”

“I found that having you in my arms allowed me to relax enough to try sleeping. In other circumstances it’s just not an option to turn off. In the end though, angels are just not built for sleep. We are designed to serve, and a terrible flaw like sleep is not allowed.”

“Oh. Well, if you want to pretend to sleep again, just tell me.”

Whis began to head to the wardrobe. “I appreciate the offer, but I don’t think you found it a particularly enjoyable experience. You’ve only slept for nine and a half hours.”

“I probably just got enough sleep the other day,” Beerus lied.

Whis looked back at him. “My lord. I know you’re lying. I thought that last night’s conversation was about being honest with each other.”

“Fine, fine. Yes, I overheated a bit. No big deal.”

Whis smiled. “That’s better. Will you be going back to sleep, or are you up for the day?”

“I’m up. I think I should do a bit of training. Feels like I’ve been slacking off recently.”

“Yes, that’s a fair assessment.” Whis brought over a pile of fresh clothes. “Is there anything particular you’d like to focus on?”

“Speed. Those saiyans are getting far too fast for my liking.”

**ooo**

_“Well, unlike_ some _people, Kakarot, I love my wife and kids and want to spend time with them!”_

Vegeta’s words had just been a cheeky quip, but Beerus hadn’t stopped thinking about them. It was like Vegeta had handed him the missing piece to a puzzle he’d been trying to solve for weeks. That feeling he’d been trying to pin-point…finally he think he knew what to call it, even if he still didn’t fully understand it.

“My lord, have you just been lying here the whole time?” Whis asked, looking down at Beerus who was lying on the grass.

“Oh, you’re back already? That was quick.”

“Not really. I even paused to see how Bra was doing. She’s walking now, the mortals are very excited about it.”

“Mm, they grow up so fast, don’t they? Blink and she’ll be a teenager.”

Whis nodded in agreement. “Well, I’ll leave you to your sky-gazing, or whatever you were doing.”

“I was thinking…” Beerus said, hearing Whis pause in his step, waiting for him to continue. He sat up and turned to look at the angel, opening his mouth to say something, but shutting it again and turning away. Still, he caught the small laugh Whis tried to cover.

“Were you going to say something, my lord?”

“No. I’ll tell you later.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Whis continued to walk away.

Beerus watched him go, and then face-planted into the grass. He just needed a little more time to psych himself up to get the words out. Actually, maybe he’d practice saying them aloud out here, where no-one could hear…

**ooo**

It turned out that the right time was never. Things had returned to how they had always been, and that night of vulnerability was like a dream. In the end he had to give up waiting for the ‘right time’ and simply create the moment.

“Out here thinking again?” Whis asked. “I can delay lunch if you’d prefer.”

“Yeah, sit with me.”

Whis was surprised that Beerus agreed to the delay, and carefully swept his robes under him as he sat next to Beerus by the lake.

“It’s funny how we were able to say all those things to each other that night, and now I find it hard to say anything like that again. You’d think it’d become easier, but it really isn’t.”

“You don’t need to say anything, Lord Beerus, I can see the thoughts in your expressions.”

Beerus wanted to hide his face in his hands, but refrained. Was Whis implying he already knew what Beerus was thinking?

“Don’t worry, I’m not a mind-reader,” Whis said, “Well, I almost am when it comes to you. I just meant I can see a softness in the way you look at me recently which tells me you’ve been thinking about that night’s conversation.” Whis smiled. “We don’t need to tell each other we care every day; actions speak louder than words.”

Beerus stared at Whis for a moment as he wondered if he’d over-thought this whole thing. Maybe he _didn’t_ need to say anything after all.

“Sorry, have I said something wrong?” Whis asked.

“No. I…” _Fuck it._ Beerus moved closer so he could hook an arm around Whis’s waist and lean on his shoulder. “I’m just going to tell you because it’s all I’ve been thinking about for days.”

“Good. I could tell,” Whis said, hoping to give him a bit more confidence.

“When you said all those things about sacrificing yourself to avenge me, I had a feeling I couldn’t quite pin-point. I’ve felt it before, but maybe never as intensely. At first I thought it was just pride that you would go that far for me. Maybe I was proud of your undying loyalty? Which I was, but that wasn’t it. It’s _love_ , Whis. I love you. It’s not a word I’m used to using, at least not like this, in such a serious way. But I think it’s the word that best describes how I feel about you. And I wanted to tell you that, so you could properly understand.” Beerus took a breath. “I told you I care, but it’s more than that. I struggled for a while to find something to sum it up, but I think I finally did.”

Finally peeking a look at Whis’s face, he thought there was something akin to shock there. He let go of his hold. “Sorry, that was maybe a bit unexpected. You don’t have to say anything, but thanks for listening.”

Whis pulled him back, holding him closer, but saying nothing.

“Whis? Are you okay? Did I make you speechless? Hey…are you crying?”

Whis smiled down at him. “No, but you have me very close, my lord.”

“Sorry…” He decided that he’d never say something like this again, because Whis on the verge of tears wasn’t any good for his heart.

“I’ve never heard you use that word for anyone. You don’t even admit you love your own brother. It’s quite something to hear.”

“Yeah, that’s why it took so long…” Beerus hadn’t anticipated how awkward things would feel _after_ his little speech. How was it worse than _before?_

Whis finally gave him some breathing space, a hand coming up to caress his cheek. “I’ve known that I’ve loved you for a long time, my lord. Such a long time… But I never called it love, because I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable using a word you didn’t seem fond of. And besides, there was never a reason to label what I felt towards you.”

“Then, why are you teary?”

“Because it’s beautiful to watch you grow up and say these things. I wasn’t sure I’d ever hear something like this from you seeing as you’ve been the same for so long, but it seems you can still surprise me. Besides, what angel doesn’t want to hear that someone truly loves them? And better still, to hear that their destroyer feels that way? It certainly tugs at emotions we don’t often feel.”

“Well, I’ve said it now, but don’t expect me to say it again.”

Whis smiled. “Of course not, that wouldn’t be your style. In fact, I’d be worried if I started hearing it too often. But… Maybe when you’re asleep I’ll replay that moment so I can hear it again.”

Beerus had been smiling, but now he look mortified. “I know you’re going to have that moment on speed-dial or something.” He sighed. “But it’s fine, I said it so you could enjoy hearing it.” He closed the gap between them again. “I’ll give you one last memory, because it seems like the thing that’s done…” He gave Whis a quick kiss on the cheek and then swiftly pulled away.

Whis seemed dazed as he lifted a hand to where Beerus had kissed him. “Oh my… I think that’s perhaps even more shocking than your words.”

Beerus sat there with his head propped up on his fist. “And now I get a memory of seeing you like this.” He sat there smiling, thinking this had gone rather well, and then his stomach rumbled to ruin the moment.

Whis almost snorted at the timing.

Beerus coughed. “Ahem, well, my dear Whis, perhaps lunch should no longer be delayed?”

He got up and held out a hand to Whis, which he didn’t let go of all the way back to the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> I am satisfied now.


End file.
